Crazy in love
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esta escena viene a continuación de la última escena de Rick y Kate en el capítulo "Heroes y villanos" espero que les guste... obviamente, esto no pasó... ni  pasará por ahora... disfruten. M, pero suave!


**Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió luego de ver la última escena entre Rick y Kate, del capítulo "Heroes and villains" y teniendo en cuenta una entrevista en la que Stana dejó en claro que Kate está locamente enamorada de Castle... disfruten!  
><strong>

**Crazy in love**

Kate Beckett sintió que su piel se erizaba mientras miraba a Castle irse. Un escritor y su musa… enamorados… como ellos… aunque Ann y Paul seguro eran más felices…

Se mordió el labio recordando los ojos… y las palabras de Castle, aquella tarde durante el funeral del capitán Montgomery. Aquella tarde que podría haber sido su última tarde…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Habían sido tres largos meses en lo que se había prometido no reconocer nunca que había escuchado esas palabras. Era mucho más fácil para poder mantener a Castle a raya… pero… a qué costo?

Y la realidad era que durante todo el tiempo en que trabajaron juntos, había podido controlar sus sentimientos porque él no se había puesto firme. Kate sentía que si él realmente la enfrentaba y enfrentaba sus sentimientos, ella sucumbiría ante él y le confesaría los suyos.

Le había dado un consejo sano ese día a la oficial Hastings… un consejo que sin duda debía seguir también ella.

"Tienes a alguien que se preocupa por ti, no te dejes llevar tanto por el pasado, y finalmente tires el futuro por la borda"

Cualquiera le hubiera dicho que ese consejo le serviría también a ella. Kate sintió algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y trató de sonreír. Sin duda la oficial Hastings sería muy feliz… y ella seguiría escondiéndose tras el caso de su madre para no permitirse tener una relación adulta con Castle.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, estaba acomodando unos libros en la biblioteca cuando escuchó el timbre. Su corazón dio un salto cuando ponderó la posibilidad de que fuera él. Se moría de ganas de verlo, de mirarlo a los ojos. No era que no lo hiciera con frecuencia, pero había momentos, sobre todo ese último tiempo, en que sentía que la necesidad por él trascendía su cabeza, su corazón y se convertía en necesidad física…<p>

Ya no eran suficientes las sonrisas, los roces, las horas compartidas en su auto, en busca de testigos o investigando… ella necesitaba más…

Abrió la puerta casi cruzando los dedos para encontrarlo, pero sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, en su lugar, una sonriente Lanie, que en seguida se percató de su desilusión, y alzó la ceja.

-Aunque sea podrías disimular, verdad?- dijo la forense y entró cuando ella se hizo a un lado.

-Lo siento, Lanie…- dijo Kate, no tenía ánimos de negar nada.

-Amiga… no puedo creer lo de la oficial Hastings…

-Y viniste aquí para decirme eso?- la miró con suspicacia- quiero decir… no vienes nunca…

-No voy a ofenderme por eso, ni lo pienses… solo… quería saber como te había impactado todo esto…

-Es… raro… la conocía poco… pero ella me conocía a mi… y… tenemos muchas cosas en común… su padre fue asesinado… ella entró en la policía para poder encontrar a sus asesinos… conoció a Paul… que escribía sobre este personaje…

-Y está enamorada de él… - agregó Lanie y sonrió.

-Él se inculpó para salvarla…

-Castle también lo hubiera hecho…- alzó la ceja Lanie.

-Si…- dijo Kate sonriendo y mirando hacia abajo, como si estuviera recordando.

-Amiga… hasta cuando seguirás perdiendo el tiempo?

-No lo se…- dijo ella aún sin mirarla.

-Bueno… al menos reconoces que pierdes el tiempo…

-Estoy cansada, Lanie… ya no es como antes…

-A qué te refieres?

-Estuve a punto de morirme… estuve a punto de no poder vivir casi nada de lo que quiero para mi vida…

-Y qué quieres?

-Resolver el caso de mi madre… hacer justicia… formar una familia…- dijo y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Amiga… si me permites un consejo…- le dijo y no esperó a que Kate asintiera- lo del caso de tu madre, con el tiempo lo resolverás… yo me enfocaría en formar una familia…

-No es tan fácil, Lanie…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-Kate… mírame… qué sientes por él?

Kate tomó su mano y la colocó a la altura del corazón. Lanie sintió los latidos normales…

-Bien… nómbralo…- dijo y respiró hondo.

-Richard Castle…- dijo Lanie marcando cada palabra y sintió la respuesta inmediata del corazón de Kate- por Dios, amiga! Te llevaré al hospital…

-Lanie…- le advirtió ella y sonrió.

-Aun no me contestaste…

-Estoy locamente enamorada de él, feliz?

-Yo? Tú deberías ser feliz con él, querida… qué estás esperando?

-Tengo miedo… ninguna de mis relaciones sirve… siento que no estoy preparada para enfocarme en una pareja…

-Dime algo… alguna vez estuviste tan enamorada antes?

-No…- dijo Kate sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Entonces cásense… no esperes más! O quieres que aparezca otra vez una Gina y te lo saque?

Kate sintió lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Había sufrido mucho esa vez, y Lanie lo sabía, aunque no hubieran hablado casi del tema.

Lanie la observó pensativa y sonrió. La veía distinta, nunca pensó que se confesaría así con ella.

-Me voy… pero prométeme que lo llamarás… decídete… - dijo yendo hacia la puerta- ah… y quiero ser la madrina del primer Castlecito… ok?- le guiñó el ojo.

Kate puso la cabeza de costado, fingiendo fastidio, pero en cambio, lo que sintió fue nerviosismo.

Ni bien Lanie se fue, Kate se puso a temblar. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Decidió tomarse una ducha larga y cuando salió, en lugar de vestirse con su pijama favorito, se encontró seleccionando ropa como si tuviera una cita.

Terminó optando por un jean gastado y una musculosa de algodón negra, un poco más escotada que de costumbre. Las botas altísimas y la chaqueta de cuero completaban el atuendo.

* * *

><p>Sin pensarlo demasiado, se subió a su auto y en pocos minutos, estacionaba frente a la casa de Rick…<p>

Caminó temblorosa los pocos metros desde la salida del ascensor y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió y Martha, enfundada en un disfraz, le sonrió sorprendida y también lo hizo Alexis, que venía detrás.

-Kate?- dijo Martha y la abrazó con ternura.

-Yo… qué tal Martha?- dijo nerviosa.

-Bien… cómo estás? – le dijo acariciando sus brazos.

-Mejor… gracias…- dijo y le sonrió a Alexis que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Si nos disculpas, estamos apuradas… llegamos tarde a un casting…- dijo Martha con su voz musical.

-Buena suerte, entonces!- dijo Kate sonriendo y las vio entrar al ascensor.

Y cuando giró la cabeza, vio que la puerta del departamento estaba abierta.

Se preguntó si era correcto entrar. Y finalmente lo hizo y cerró la puerta.

Lo vio de espaldas en la cocina y su corazón se volvió a acelerar. Estaba vestido con un pijama de seda azul…

Kate permitió que sus ojos se deleitaran un rato y sonrió. Él giró, como presintiendo su presencia y también sonrió.

-Hey… Rick…- dijo y tragó saliva, estaba bastante lejos pero podía oler su perfume intoxicante- tu madre y tu hija me dejaron entrar…

-Está muy bien…- dijo y se acercó a ella, lentamente.

-Rick…- dijo ella y bajó la vista, y ahora que diría?

-Pasó algo, Kate?- le dijo y ya estaba a su lado.

-No… pero… - dijo y se animó a mirarlo.

-Es sobre el caso?- le dijo él sin comprender.

-Es… es algo que me dejó pensando…- dijo ella con nerviosismo.

-Dime…

-No…- susurró ella y se acercó a él, mirando sus labios- no te diré nada…- dijo sobre su boca y lo abrazó, enfocando sus ojos en los de él.

-Kate…- dijo él casi inmovilizado por la sorpresa.

-Shhh… Castle… - le dijo y lo besó tentativamente, casi jugando con sus labios y lo sintió suspirar- no aguanto más… no puedo más…- le dijo entre besos y sintió las manos de él acariciando suavemente su espalda.

-Yo tampoco…- le contestó él en el mismo tono- te juro que yo tampoco…- le dijo y la tomó de la nuca, separando su cara para mirarla a los ojos- Kate…- susurró sobre su boca, su aliento fresco acariciándola- esto es muy importante para mi…

-Si…- dijo ella y suspiró- para mi también…

-Pero… - insistió él- me dijiste otra cosa cuando hablamos la otra vez… me dijiste que no podrías tomar en serio una relación ahora…

-Porque tengo miedo… siempre tuve miedo, Castle… no quiero perderte… no quiero despertarme un día y saber que no estarás más conmigo…

-Kate… no me perderás. De qué hablas? Yo no puedo vivir sin ti… y si no actúo en consecuencia todo lo que desearía, es porque me pediste tiempo… o por lo menos eso fue lo que entendí…

-Se lo que dije, Rick… pero no puedo esperar más… llevo la mitad de mi vida esperando… y ahora que siento que quizás encontré a la persona que estoy buscando… simplemente, no quiero dejar que pase…

-Y dime… lo conozco?- dijo él y levantó ambas cejas sonriente.

-Castle!- dijo ella y sonrió- sabes… cuando vi hoy a esa pareja… me pregunté porqué lo nuestro tiene que ser tan complicado… y la verdad… no encontré la respuesta… o quizás si… mi tozudez… mi poca habilidad para enfocarme en lo que realmente importa…- dijo y lo vio sonreír.

-Y eso te hizo decidir para venir aquí…- dijo él y la miró con intensidad, sus ojos chispeantes de deseo.

-Bueno… eso,… Lanie, que me dio una sesión de tortura hace un rato… y mis sentimientos…

-Lanie?

-Está loca…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Y tus sentimientos…- dijo y alzó la ceja.

-Si… mis sentimientos…- dijo ella y tosió con incomodidad.

-Cuáles son?- dijo él y sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Te amo, Rick…- dijo y sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-En serio?- dijo y ella asintió.

-Ahora viene la parte en que dices, yo también te amo, Kate…- le dijo ella y alzó la ceja expectante.

-Te parece?- dijo él bromeando.

-Castle!- le dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Te amo, Kate…- dijo y la besó intensamente…

Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo. Solo se dedicaron a sentirse mutuamente. Sería absurdo pensar que tenían que esperar para estar juntos físicamente, ya habían esperado suficiente. Y tampoco el hecho de esperar les hubiera garantizado que todo saldría bien… siempre había un riesgo, y ellos estaban de acuerdo en correrlo. Por el amor que compartían…

* * *

><p>Un par de horas más tarde, aún jadeando, con sus piernas aún entrelazadas bajo las sábanas, en la cama de él, Kate se apoyó sobre su codo y lo miró de cerca.<p>

-Qué?- dijo él y tocó la punta de su nariz.

-Nada…- dijo ella y sonrió- te miro… y todavía no puedo creerlo…- agregó y se sonrojó.

-A mi me pasa algo parecido… Dios!- dijo acariciando su cabello con ternura- la cantidad de veces que soñé con hacer esto sin tener que darte explicaciones…

-Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- le dijo ella pensativa.

-Te refieres a después de volver a hacer el amor?- le dijo arqueando la ceja sugestivamente.

-Exacto…- dijo ella riendo divertida.

-Lo que tú quieras… si quieres lo decimos, si quieres lo ocultamos… eso sería bueno, porque nos podríamos encontrar a escondidas… y… ah… no podría volver a mirar los escritorios del precinto de la misma forma nunca más… o podríamos casarnos… o irnos del país… lo que quieras…- dijo y se colocó sobre ella, amoldándose para no pesarle.

-Rick… quiero algo normal… - dijo ella y lo miró soñadora.

-Normal? Quieres decir… normal?

-Normal… como una relación… veremos como funciona… y nos plantearemos como seguirá una vez que estemos ahí, te parece?

-Katherine Beckett, quieres ser mi novia?- le dijo besando la punta de su nariz.

-Por qué no, Sr. Castle?- dijo ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sonreía y él besó su cuello- no… no… ahí no que tengo cosquillas…- dijo riendo con fuerza.

-Mmmm…- dijo él y siguió con su tarea, no había nada más placentero que escuchar su risa, y encima provocada por él…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal? Siguen confiando en mi, o me estoy poniendo demasiado romántica?<strong>


End file.
